


I Will Always Protect You

by Clexa15



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Protective Lexa (The 100), mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexa15/pseuds/Clexa15
Summary: “Clarke, who did this? Who hurt you?”Blue eyes looked down in prolonged fear, as if uttering the person’s name might bring another round of fresh injuries. Lexa lifted a gentle finger under her chin, pulling her eyes to meet her’s and carefully brushed her thumb across her broken lip to ease it from her teeth’s grasp.“Who did this to you?” Lexa tried once more with a sudden gentleness.She could practically feel Clarke’s heartbeat flutter under her pulse as she sharply inhaled.“Finn.”
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 23
Kudos: 385





	I Will Always Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this little one-shot YEARS ago, like when I started first getting into Clexa, and had only posted it on tumblr. Meant to post it forever ago on here but never got around to it until now. I reread it and refreshed it just a tiny bit and figured I'd go ahead and let everyone read it even though it's super super short, but oh well. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this tiny little piece of light fluff and protective Lexa! :)

A busted lip. 

Bruised cheek. 

Red marks resembling fingers around her wrist. 

Lexa’s body practically vibrated with the amount of anger that flowed within her. Each unveiled injury on Clarke’s body had her fingers clenching harder, ready to feel the hot blood of whoever dared to harm her girlfriend under them. 

“Clarke, who did this? Who hurt you?”

Blue eyes looked down in prolonged fear, as if uttering the person’s name might bring another round of fresh injuries. Lexa lifted a gentle finger under her chin, pulling her eyes to meet her’s and carefully brushed her thumb across her broken lip to ease it from her teeth’s grasp. 

“Who did this to you?” Lexa tried once more with a sudden gentleness. 

She could practically feel Clarke’s heartbeat flutter under her pulse as she sharply inhaled. 

“Finn.”

An animalistic growl of shorts bubbled up in Lexa’s throat at the vile name. Clarke’s ex. One that clearly didn’t get the fact that the blonde was no longer interested in him…even after being together with her for over a year now. In the beginning, Finn had tried multiple times to get back with Clarke but she only turned him down time and time again. And Lexa thought, after almost five months of not seeing the floppy haired boy, that he had finally caught on. 

But looking at her girlfriend now, a little speck of blood just below her lip and the slight purple hue tinging her cheek, Lexa knew that he was clearly just waiting for his moment to strike. To let his anger out on the blonde. Though, he had another thing coming if he didn’t think that Lexa would retaliate and protect what was her’s. 

“I’m going to kill him,” Lexa seethed as she moved from the chair next to Clarke’s bed. 

A hand shot out and clasped around her forearm, stopping her in her tracks. Her heart clenched as she felt the pulse oximeter closed around Clarke’s finger. Lexa slowly turned back around, anger boiling hot in her veins once again at the sight of Clarke’s bruised face, and met worried blue orbs. 

“Don’t, Lexa. Please. Don’t leave.”

“I can’t let him get away with this, Clarke. He put you in the hospital for christ sakes,” Lexa ground out quietly. 

“And he won’t,” The blonde whispered,“The nurse already said that they contacted the police and that they would be here soon. Please, the last thing I need is for you to get arrested along with him.”

Her knuckles ached to feel Finn’s nose break under them but not as much as her heart did when she looked at Clarke. Her brow furrowed with anguish, scared that Lexa would break away from her and get herself into trouble. 

“I know you want to protect me but you’re better than him. You don’t need to beat him senseless to protect me. I just need you to be here with me,” Clarke said as she tugged her closer. 

The brunette fell onto the bed next to her and cradled Clarke in her arms. Soothing mused blonde hair down and placing a kiss to a small hidden bump beneath the strands. She was careful not to squeeze too hard, remembering that the nurse had stated that they were waiting for X-rays to determine the state of Clarke’s ribs. 

“When I got the call… _ god _ , I didn’t know what to think. I just dropped everything and ran,” Lexa mumbled,“When I got here and the doctor told me it looked like you were abused I just wanted to rip out someone’s throat.”

“There will be none of that,” Clarke said as she smoothed down the lapels of her jacket,“I don’t think your board would be very pleased to hear about you being sent to jail for assault.” 

Lexa snorted,“I could care less what they think. It’s my company. Finn’s just lucky I have you to stop me or otherwise he’d be dealing with worse than being thrown in the back of a cop car.”

Clarke rested her head against her shoulder, silently breathing in her scent and snuggling into the crook of her neck. For the first time since receiving the phone call telling her that Clarke had been discovered dazed and beaten near her favorite cafe, Lexa felt her body ease up. This time, her heart stuttered with slight fear and pain. Because, if it had been different, if Finn hadn’t stopped when he did, then she probably wouldn’t be holding Clarke in this very moment. Emerald eyes raised to the ceiling blinking away the little sting of salty tears and thanking every god above. 

“I will  _ never _ let anyone else hurt you again, Clarke. I will always protect you. I swear it on my life,” Lexa whispered into her hair, arms clenching around her just the slightest bit tighter. 

“I know you will, Lexa,” Clarke rasped as she pushed back in her hold to stare at her with a light smile. 

Lexa searched her face for a fleeting moment before carefully pulling her into a sweet kiss. Clarke sighed languidly into it, moving to wrap her arms around her neck and pull her impossibly closer. A sudden knock on Clarke’s door had them breaking apart but not moving from each other’s hold. Lexa ghosted a finger across the blonde’s swollen bottom lip, checking to make sure she hadn’t caused any more damage than what was already there. 

“Let’s get you some justice, shall we? I can’t wait to see Finn seething in handcuffs in the courtroom,” Lexa stated as two police officers walked quietly into her room. 

Clarke nodded in agreement, placing a quick kiss to her cheek before turning and greeting the officers. As they spoke, Lexa let her hands wonder decently and carefully over any exposed skin along Clarke’s body. She was happy that she was mostly unscathed and would recover from her injuries in mere weeks. At every inch of unmarked skin Lexa let her eyes settle and silently promised Clarke that no other scratch or bruise from someone’s hand would ever find purchase there again. 

She may not have been there to stop Finn today or teach him a lesson with her fists like she desperately wanted to but Lexa would be  _ damned _ if anyone else would touch Clarke and get away with it again. That she could promise. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments. Kudos are always appreciated! :)
> 
> Until next time, Lovelies!
> 
> Love to all! 
> 
> xoxo


End file.
